Nick's Fire To Madison's Water
by 2018's Purwhite Adventurer
Summary: A night of Halloween Fun between Nick and Madison as Nick returns to her for good. One-Shot. Nick/Madison M for a reason.


Author's Note: I had a different scenario for this one shotter but since this is Halloween this had changed. And sadly enough this is my last fic for the blue female Rangers. Normally I would entitle this: "A Halloween Return" but after making this it really speaks for itself. Anyway this takes place post Mystic Force, I hope you enjoy. Also this is the last Halloween based fic for this year.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers, many series, many kinds, and of course many colors. But I do not own it or them.

Nick's Fire To Madison's Water

Madison was sitting near a lake, somewhere in Briarwood yet it felt like she was dreaming because she was wearing a blue gown waiting for the day for her boyfriend Nick to return to her. Months went by as Nick still hasn't returned from his journey he took with his real parents. But she always kept Nick's baby blanket close to her, as she kept dreaming somewhere nearby the lake she saw Nick who was looking out at the lake.

 _"Nick? Nick!"_

She ran to him despite the fact she was barefoot, Nick turned around to see Madison running towards him when she got to him, she jumped in his arms as he spun her around hugging each other closely Madison was so relieved that Nick came back to her.

 _"Maddie! Maddie!"_

The voice she was hearing was from her sister Vida. Even though she was dreaming, she didn't want to be disturbed. But unfortunately, she came to. Come to find out she was dozing off as they were at the Briarwood Halloween Festival. Madison was in a blue dress with a white shirt underneath she had on blue socks and red shoes. For this Halloween she was Dorothy as she and her sister Vida, Chip, and Xander along with other volunteers were performing The Wizard of Oz if Nick was back he would be the Lion as Xander was the tin man and Chip was the scarecrow, another volunteer was the lion though as well as another who was the Wizard of Oz. Once the play was over and everybody cheered, the party got underway as they played the party games and danced the night away when it became a slow song Madison was lonely as well as. Xander, Chip and Vida were dancing close together and Madison was happy for them. However she was shedding tears, tears in which she couldn't hold back because of how much she misses Nick. Then she wondered about however it was just a thought but at least she was playing around, what if the ruby slippers could grant someone a wish to have the one they love dear to be near them. Unbeknownst to her and the others, Nick was mere yards away from the party and was like walking up to Madison who suddenly had her eyes closed. The party saw Udonna and Leanbow appear as well. But they silenced them as they wanted them to be silent as Nick surprises Madison. Madison clicked her heels three times and said this to herself repeatedly.

"There's no one like Nick. There's no one like Nick. There's no one like Nick."

Nick soon got behind her and was able to speak in her ear.

"Wish harder Dorothy and He might even come quicker."

Madison opened her eyes and turned around and of course in the flesh was Nick in front of her. She couldn't help but sob in joy as her boyfriend has returned to her. At least, she was thinking if he did, but she had to ask.

"Are you back for good, or you came back for your blanket?"

"Would this answer your question? If I were to come back for my blanket no doubt would I miss the person who tears soiled my blanket dearly."

"Why would you think they would be my tears?"

"Just how much have you missed me?"

Madison really thought about it and she couldn't deny how much she missed him after several months. But now he's back. However the question still didn't give her a straight answer.

"Nick, just tell me..."

Before she could even ask her question again Nick kissed her fully and passionately and Madison could feel every part of it. Tears were flowing down her face as she felt him pouring his heart into this kiss when he broke from it he looked at her seriously.

"I'm here, with you, for good Maddie. I can't wait to start the rest of my life with you."

"Me too."

Madison hugged him and soon began to lead him to her and Vida's house. Vida and Chip saw this.

"Nick...! Nick you better..."

"Come on V, Nick know full well how to treat her right. Madison's not a child either."

"I worry, Chip."

"Me too. But I worry even more about you."

"Aw Chip. Like you can take care of me."

"I proved myself time and again."

Chip soon spun her around and dipped her. Vida was actually impressed and smitten with him.

"I'm more than suitable to do the same thing."

Chip soon kissed Vida fully and Vida returned it with much passion and they continued to dance the night away. Meanwhile back at the house, Nick and Madison were slow dancing looking at each other as they could still hear the music. They danced within the moonlight That was hitting the window. After a while they soon looked at each other until Madison kissed him softly and passionately guiding him to the bed with him on top of her. Nick soon looked at her.

"Maddie?"

"What?"

"I understand if you want me to be your boyfriend..."

"Nick, I trust you."

"I know you do but I just got back and throughout all this time we met, I didn't bring you on a date."

"Who says a date was needed for you to make love to me?"

"It's classic tradition."

"Well I've missed you for months Nick. I was worried about you."

Madison began to shed tears.

"Did you have a dream about me like this?"

"Lately."

"Oh, Maddie. Somehow during me spending time with my family I did think about you too."

"But did you think about this?"

"I'd be lying if I said yes."

"Why?"

"Because I though if we were going to be together I would at least be a gentleman about it, for me to earn your love."

"Well you have earned it Nick and so much more. Because I love you."

"And I love you too, Maddie."

They shared another kiss before they looked at each other.

"Had I known you wanted me to make love you, I would have came prepared."

Soon Madison reached into one of her drawers to pull a condom out. Somehow she thought if he would come back to her unprepared, she would be ready for him. Nick was about to speak up but Madison spoke first.

"Please, make love to me my wizard."

After smiling, Nick was over her kissing her very deeply through the costume he gave her breasts a tight squeeze before he got to her core which was covered by her light blue panties he pulled them off her completely soon after she felt like a fire was burning inside her because Nick was licking away at her core very fast like a madman who didn't eat for months.

"Nick...! Ohh! Yes!"

Madison pulled down her costume a bit. To take off her light blue bra. As Nick occupied her core sending fiery pleasure inside her, Madison was caressing her breasts moaning loudly as he kept on licking rapidly. However it was only a matter of time until Madison was going to have an orgasm.

"Nick, I'm going to..."

"Just do it, Maddie."

"Oh, Nick! I'm coming!"

As Madison had her orgasm, Nick was able to lick up what came out of her. Soon after she was done Nick stripped her of her costume leaving her with only the socks and the ruby slippers Madison returned the favor by stripping him naked as well. As Madison was on top first she looked down at him for a while but she couldn't resist not kissing him but after when they broke from it, she had begun to grind him slowly after a while she was moaning from all the pleasure she was more quick to get off as her body was pressed to his their breasts were touching each other as she held him close and kissed him. However as she did it was like of course magic because she couldn't stop kissing him as Nick couldn't stop kissing her. Even when they were to switch positions as Nick was on top and had rammed inside her as fast as he could hoping that he could get a very good response from her moaning. But he did for throughout them frenching each other, Madison was moaning loudly she even had her legs around him wanting him to go deeper inside. However it was short lived as now they were soon turning around on the bed which also led to them doing every position they knew. Every female dominating position, Madison felt to go slow on Nick while it was vice versa for Nick when they were in a male dominating position, the fires of their passionate love was intense, with the result of the sweat coming from their bodies in a sense Nick provided the fire and Madison provided the water. Nick took a break or two prolonging his orgasm but Madison was just now going through another orgasm. After mass minute of hard kissing, position switching, and bed spinning, Madison was beginning to feel light headed, and the final position they were in was Nick triumphantly over her with their bodies matching perfectly each other and throughout all that, Madision still had on those ruby heels and her legs were wrapped around him just enough to rest on his back she would tighten the grip but did not want to become more dizzy than now.

"Baby." Madison said.

"Yes, love?"

"More please."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

At this point Madison did not care if her arms were pinned over her head by Nick's hands, the one thing she was focused on besides the kissing was the pleasure. And as she kept on moaning Nick kept going deeper and deeper going at a steady pace to even out their passion. Not too fast, not too slow, just a normal pace for both of them to enjoy. Madison's eyes were closed as all this went on and once she was getting close she began screaming.

"Oh, Nick! Yes, Nick! Nick!"

Nick could feel her walls tightening as she was now so very close but he was soon getting there himself as his orgasm was a bit faster than hers. Once they were at the brink. Nick was groaning too loud.

"I'm coming Maddie! Oh, I wish I could let you feel me!"

"Nick! I don't care if you impregnate me. Even when we are still safe, I don't care! Just don't leave me ever again!"

"I'll never leave you baby."

"Ohh, Nick...!"

"Maddie!"

One sexy grunt and squeal later they had the most wonderful orgasm of their lives Nick could feel his juices explode around his shaft and he could also feel Maddie spilling her juices around Maddie didn't care if her bed was soaked, what mattered to her was encasing her future husband Nick, in her love trap with her body and embracing him. After another kiss, Nick pulled out, disposed of the condom, and lied side to side with Madison all while she was still clinging onto him. They slept with Madison's head resting gently on Nick's and Nick was soon to find out about Madison's dream especially when she consider it a fantasy.

 _I'll fulfill every fantasy of yours Maddie, I love you._

They both slept peacefully as this night was forever etched in their retinas even if it was still Halloween night.


End file.
